Finding Light
Finding Light BladeOfHope The Sequel to This Is the End Prologue Somewhere far above the earth, two cats walked side by side in the stars. The she-cat sighed. "I wish we didn't have to do this." The tom, a fiery ginger cat with a short temper, grunted. "You know what will happen if we don't." She stopped walking. "Yes, Flamingsun, I do know," she snapped. "I know that the Dark Warriors will kill us if we don't succeed. But...." Her voice broke. "She was my apprentice, Flamingsun. How can I do this to her? How can I harm Echosilver's kits?" Flamingsun lashed out at her, his claws striking her forehead before she even knew what happened. "You're weak, Mistyrain," he growled. "You're such an idiot! How can you even say that? I hate those cats!" He trembled with rage, claws flexing in and out, even though there was no ground for him to dig them into. Shocked, Mistyrain stood there, dazed. She couldn't bleed anymore - she knew that - but it sure did hurt. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean...." She trailed off. "What didn't you mean, Mistyrain?" Flamingsun demanded. "What didn't you mean? You promised us that you were loyal. You promised!" His fury startled her, and she almost tripped over her own paws. "I'm sorry," she pleaded. "Don't tell them. Please don't tell them! I'll try harder, I swear!" "You'd better," Flamingsun growled. "I'm leaving. Don't follow me." With that, he whirled around and stalked away, his fur still bristling with anger. She watched him leave. Her heart was breaking. She loved her brother, but... how in StarClan had he become such a monster? He'd been such a different cat when he was younger. Ambitious, yes. Impulsive, certainly. But he had never been mean, not even to their youngest sibling. He had never liked Clawkit, but he had never tried to hurt him, either. She felt tears forming in her eyes. How had her life become so messed up? Had it started when the Dark Warriors had first contacted them? Or when she had been assigned to bring Echopaw and Bramblepaw with them or die trying? She had no idea. It hurt too much to think about it. She ran, not knowing where she was going. Really, there was nowhere to go; the Dark Warriors were always there. Their plans would always cut into her life, bound to her by the oath she had, foolishly, sworn to them. She ran for a long time, leaving familiar skies far behind. Finally, when she could run no more, she stopped and panted, out of breath. Suddenly she had a thought. ''Echosilver and Brambleshade aren't even siblings! ''Confusion swarmed through her tired mind. The Dark Warriors had told her many times that they only used two siblings for their plans. So what in StarClan had they wanted with Echopaw and Bramblepaw? Mistyrain didn't want to think about it. Her head hurt so much.... The world started to go blurry, and then everything vanished into the darkness. Chapter One Morningpaw put her paws on Fuzzypaw's back and shook him. "C'mon, you sleeping lump, get up!" "Gi'offffffff," the black tom groaned drowsily. "Offffff." Morningpaw rolled her eyes. "I know you're awake. So get up!" Their denmate, Pheasantpaw, padded up next to Morningpaw and nudged the younger apprentice. "Hey, not everyone is a morning cat," she teased. "You have to give us a chance sometimes, Morningpaw." "We're on the dawn patrol!" Morningpaw protested. "I don't want to be late!" "What's taking so long?" Morningpaw's mentor, Blizzardstorm, pushed his way into the den, blinking the sleep from his own eyes. Although it was speckled with black, his white pelt seemed to glow in the light. "Woah!" Morningpaw bounced over to her mentor. "You're all shiny and stuff!" He looked confused, but he beckoned for Morningpaw to follow him out into the camp. "Lilywing will get after your brother later, I'm sure. Now, come on, let's go." Excited, Morningpaw left the den; Pheasantpaw followed more slowly, and Fuzzypaw slumbered on, oblivious to what he was missing. The patrol was fairly uneventful, and Morningpaw remained energetic while Blizzardstorm went to report their meager findings to Crystalstar. Fuzzypaw still hadn't emerged from his nest, but Lilywing had just come out of the warriors' den. "She looks mad," Morningpaw observed, watching the pale-furred brown-and-white she-cat cross the camp angrily to drag Fuzzypaw out of the apprentices' den. "Just a little bit," Pheasantpaw murmured through a yawn. Morningpaw meowed loudly. "Don't tell me you're still tired!" "My paws are falling off!" Lilywing came out of the apprentices' den, walking straight toward the two young she-cats with no Fuzzypaw in tow. "Can't you do something?" she begged Morningpaw. "He won't wake up!" Morningpaw purred. "He's like that a lot." The warrior she-cat pawed at the ground, making small divets where her claws just barely poked out from her paws. "This is the third patrol he's missed, Morningpaw. We have to think of something. You know him better than I; what kind of thing would motivate him to wake up?" "Vole," Morningpaw replied without hesitation. "It's his favorite." Lilywing said nothing, but she gestured towards the fresh-kill pile; the only prey there was a squirrel from the day before. No hunting patrols had gone out yet, so there wasn't much there. "Oops," Morningpaw said, dipping her head playfully. Fuzzypaw came out, then, bleary-eyed and slow. He stretched in the sunlight for a moment before he noticed Lilywing's furious stare trained on him. "Oh, foxes," he exclaimed. "I'm... going to go visit the elders." He took off before his mentor could say anything. Lilywing's fur bristled, but she made no move to go after her bothersome apprentice. She stalked back to the warriors' den without another word to Morningpaw and Pheasantpaw. Morningpaw followed Fuzzypaw with her gaze as he pushed his way not into the elders' den but out of camp through a hidden back exit. ''Oh, brother, ''she sighed inwardly. ''When will you ever learn? '' Category:Bladefics Category:Fan Fictions